Hitherto, a game apparatus is known in which a predetermined operation is completed by pressing a button at appropriate timings a plurality of times. An example of such an operation is a shot operation in a golf game. Specifically, an operation for making a shot on a golf ball is completed by consecutively performing, within a predetermined time, three input operations, namely, a first input for starting a shot, a second input for determining a shot power, and a third input for determining a hitting point on a ball.
Meanwhile, in the above game, in addition to the shot operation by three inputs as described above, a shot operation requiring two inputs is also used. These operations are called an automatic shot operation and a manual shot operation. The former is an operation mode for beginners, and a hitting point is determined automatically. In other words, it is an operation mode in which it is unnecessary to perform the above third input. Meanwhile, the latter is an operation mode for advanced players, in which the above third input is necessary. With regard to selection of an operation mode, in the above game, either mode is selected on the basis of whether an A button or a B button is pressed at the above second input. Specifically, in the above game, a gauge shown in FIG. 9 is displayed in a lower portion of a game screen. In FIG. 9, “A” is displayed on the upper right side of the gauge. This display of “A” is intended to prompt a player to press the A button. Then, when the player presses the A button as a first input in this state, a shot operation is started, and the display of the gauge changes as shown in FIG. 10. In FIG. 10, “A” and “B” are displayed near the left end of the gauge. This display of “A” and “B” is intended to prompt the player to press either the A button or the B button. Then, when the player presses the A button, a shot power is determined and the automatic shot operation is selected. On the other hand, when the player presses the B button, a shot power is determined and the manual shot operation is selected. As described above, two operation modes are prepared, thereby providing a golf game that is allowed to be enjoyed by both beginners and advanced players.
In the above game, an operation mode is selected at an input in the middle of an operation in which inputs are consecutively performed within a certain time. In other words, after the A button is pressed as a first input, two choices of the A button and the B button are presented to the player at a second input. In such a case, there is a case where the player does not remember the arranged positions of the buttons, a case where the second input is not performed within a time, or a case where an input cannot be performed at an intended timing. For example, with a controller in which four buttons of “A”, “B”, “X”, and “Y” are arranged, a case will be assumed in which a player does not remember the arranged position of the B button. In such a case, after a display for prompting the above second input is performed, the player who desires to press the B button at the above second input looks aside from the gauge and visually confirms the arrangement of the buttons (the position of the B button) on the controller. Then, the player places their finger on the B button, looks at the gauge again, and presses the B button at an appropriate timing. In such movements, time loss occurs due to the confirmation of the button arrangement. Thus, in an operation that requires an input within a predetermined time (namely, an operation in which a time limit is set for an input), there could be, for example, a case where the input is not performed within the time. From such a standpoint, there is room for further enhancing the operability of an operation that requires a plurality of inputs within a time limit as described above.
Therefore, it is a feature of the exemplary embodiments to provide a game program and the like that allow the operability of an operation, which requires a plurality of inputs within a time limit in order to complete a certain motion, to be enhanced.
In order to attain the feature described above, the following configuration examples are exemplified.
A configuration example is a game system which causes a player to perform, within a predetermined time, a plurality of inputs including at least one input to be performed in synchronization with a predetermined timing and performs a predetermined game process in accordance with a result of the plurality of inputs. The game system includes a first input image display section, a second input image display section, a determination section, a branch process execution section, and an object control section. The first input image display section is configured to display a first input image in a predetermined area on a touch screen. The second input image display section is configured to display a second input image in which images in a plurality of areas are drawn so as to be distinguishable from each other by the player, in the predetermined area in accordance with a touch input on the first input image. The determination section is configured to determine whether a touch input has been performed on any of the images in the plurality of areas constituting the second input image. The branch process execution section is configured to perform a process in accordance with the image in the area on which the touch input has been performed. The object control section is configured to control a predetermined object in a game space on the basis of a timing of the touch input on the second input image and a result of the process performed by the branch process execution section.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to enhance the operability of an operation that is for causing an object in a game space to perform a certain motion and requires a plurality of inputs within a predetermined time. Particularly, in the case where a limit is set for a time for input, even when the player does not remember the arrangement of physical operation buttons, the player is allowed to complete a predetermined motion by paying attention to only the predetermined area on the touch screen and only performing a touch operation on the predetermined area.
In another configuration example, the game system may further include an input timing information presentation section configured to present information showing an input timing for a touch input on the second input image. The determination section may determine whether a touch input has been performed on any of the plurality of areas constituting the second input image within a predetermined time after a touch input is performed on the first input image, and when the touch input has been performed on the second input image within the predetermined time after the touch input is performed on the first input image, the branch process execution section may perform a process corresponding to the image in the area on which the touch input has been performed. In addition, the input timing information presentation section may display an image for presenting the information showing an input timing for a touch input, at a predetermined position outside the predetermined area on the touch screen, or may display an image for presenting the information showing an input timing for a touch input, such that the image is superimposed on the second input image.
According to the above configuration example, the player is allowed to grasp a timing for performing a touch input, and thus it is possible to further enhance the operability.
In another configuration example, the second input image may include a first area image and a second area image. The branch process execution section may set a predetermined value as a parameter for controlling movement of the object when a touch input is performed on the first area image, may display a third input image in the predetermined area when a touch input is performed on the second area image, may receive a touch input of the player on the third input image, and may calculate a touch position and a timing of a touch input when the touch input is performed on the third input image. When the touch input is performed on the first area image, the object control section may control movement of the object on the basis of a timing at which the touch input is performed on the first area image and the parameter set by the branch process execution section; and when the touch input is performed on the second area image, the object control section may control movement of the object on the basis of a timing at which the touch input is performed on the second area image and the touch position and the timing of the touch input on the third input image which are calculated by the branch process execution section.
According to the above configuration example, for example, it is possible to cause the player to make a selection from different operation systems in the middle of a plurality of touch input operations, and to present an input screen corresponding to the selected operation system. By so doing, a player who is not familiar with an operation method is allowed to perform various operations, and thus it is possible to enhance the fun of the game.
In another configuration example, a game executed by the game system may be a golf game; and the plurality of inputs may be inputs for making a shot on a golf ball.
According to the above configuration example, particularly, a player who is not familiar with a method of an operation for a shot on a ball in the golf game is allowed to complete the operation for a shot on a ball. Thus, the golf game is allowed to be easily enjoyed by the player.
Another configuration example is a game system which causes a player to perform, within a predetermined time, a plurality of inputs including at least one input to be performed in synchronization with a predetermined timing and performs a predetermined game process in accordance with a result of the plurality of inputs. The game system includes a first input image display section, a second input image display section, a third input image display section, and an object control section. The first input image display section is configured to display a first input image in a predetermined area on a touch screen. The second input image display section is configured to display a second input image in the predetermined area in accordance with a touch input on the first input image. The third input image display section is configured to display a third input image in the predetermined area in accordance with a touch input on the second input image. The object control section is configured to control a predetermined object in a game space on the basis of a timing of the touch input on the second input image and a touch position and a touching timing of a touch input on the third input image.
According to the above configuration example, it is possible to enhance the operability of an operation that is for causing an object in a game space to perform a certain motion and requires a plurality of inputs within a predetermined time.
In another configuration example, the game system may further include a first input timing information presentation section configured to present information showing an input timing for a touch input on the second input image; and a second input timing information presentation section configured to present information showing an input timing for a touch input on the third input image. The third input image display section may display the third input image when a touch input is performed on the second input image within a predetermined time after a touch input is performed on the first input image, and the object control section may control the object when a touch input is performed on the third input image within a predetermined time after the touch input is performed on the second input image. In addition, each input timing information presentation section may display an image for presenting the information showing an input timing for a touch input, at a predetermined position outside the predetermined area on the touch screen, or the first input timing information presentation section may display an image for presenting the information showing an input timing for a touch input, such that the image is superimposed on the second input image, and the second input timing information presentation section may display an image for presenting the information showing an input timing for a touch input, such that the image is superimposed on the third input image.
According to the above configuration example, the player is allowed to grasp a timing for performing a touch input, and thus it is possible to further enhance the operability.
According to the present embodiment, it is possible to enhance the operability of an operation that requires a plurality of inputs within a time limit. Particularly, a player who is not familiar with an operation method using an operation button is allowed to complete a plurality of inputs within a time without bothering the player.